


Самый лучший шафер.

by GlenTwain



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlenTwain/pseuds/GlenTwain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наруто женится на Сакуре. Кто, если не Учиха, может этому помешать?<br/>Предупреждения:<br/>1. Саске мирно вернулся в Коноху.<br/>2. Присутствует ненормативная лексика</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самый лучший шафер.

В баре громко играла музыка: то переливчатые и плавные, то взрезающие воздух аккорды с трудом поддавались классификации, и вообще вся композиция была до неприличия безумной. Однако посетителям заведения было вовсе не так важно, чем услащают их неискушённый на изыски слух. Всё чаще сквозь музыку слышались взрывы хохота, вызванные плоскими шуточками завсегдатаев бара, скорый и немного неуклюжий говор подвыпивших шиноби, а иногда даже случались лёгкие потасовки. За то время, что Учиха был здесь, напившихся мужчин за соседними столиками разнимали уже раза три, но это не мешало им продолжать свой отдых. Впрочем, самому Учихе это тоже не мешало, как не мешало и Инудзуке, Нара, Абураме и прочим, кто в эту ночь провожал в последний свой загул будущего Хокаге (по крайней мере, тот сам в это свято верил) и жениха на завтрашней свадьбе - Узумаки Наруто. Напившись до горбатых чёртиков в глазах, Наруто что-то весело лепетал на ухо подвернувшемуся Кибе, по обыкновению эмоционально размахивая руками и корча ужасающие рожицы. Последний же хоть и был против, вида не подавал и отважно выслушивал всё, что поведает ему этот невообразимый идиот и по совместительству лучший друг.  
Чуть поодаль, уединившись в самом углу дивана, о чём-то тихо беседовали Нара Шикамару и Хьюга Нейджи: даже несмотря на все различия в их характерах и приоритетах, оба гения знали – общая тема всегда найдётся, особенно если с собой есть парочка бутылок саке. Что же касается остальных, то каждый из них занимался своими делами: Чоджи усердно работал челюстями, Шино, наполовину скрывшись за воротом куртки, кажется, спал, а вот Сай с непроницаемым лицом что-то выводил на бумаге, и Учиху буквально съедала догадка, что это был его портрет.  
В баре было душно, и чем дольше их весёлая компания пребывала здесь, тем ужаснее, по мнению Учихи, становилась атмосфера. От приторно сладкого запаха кружилась голова, а горячительные напитки почему-то не дарили желаемой лёгкости. Брюнет медленно обвёл взглядом друзей, потом помещение бара: кажется, он один в эту ночь не чувствовал должной эйфории. Танцпол был забит до предела извивающимися телами, подхватившими ритм сменившейся, но всё такой же совершенно сумасшедшей музыки. Словно из ниоткуда то тут, то там выныривали полуголые официанты, едва успевающие разносить всевозможные коктейли посетителям; в бликах мигающих софитов льнули к шестам своими блестящими от ароматического масла телами танцовщицы. Кто бы мог подумать, что подобную картину можно увидеть в Конохе, тихой и приземлённой деревеньке, скрытой в листве исполинских деревьев. Саске даже усмехнулся своим мыслям: слишком многое изменилось за время его отсутствия, а года, прошедшего с тех пор, как он вернулся, увы, не хватило, чтобы приметить всё это.  
Одним глотком опустошив рюмочку саке, Учиха откинулся на спинку дивана и вновь перевёл взгляд на лучшего, но сейчас совершенно невменяемого друга: Наруто как раз пытался объяснить слушателям принцип действия своей новой техники, но ввиду высокого градуса алкоголя в крови все его попытки оказывались тщетны. Наконец, Узумаки бросил сие неблагодарное занятие и вытянулся на диване, устроив голову на коленях всё того же Инудзуки.  
\- Слушай, Учиха, – Саске повернул голову и едва ли не столкнулся лбами с Шино. Последний же поспешно отпрянул, хотя всего через мгновение приблизился вновь: говорить в сплошной какофонии звуков было весьма сложно. – Наруто уже хватит, думаю я. Ему не добраться самостоятельно домой.  
Впрочем, объяснять этого Учихе было не нужно, он прекрасно понимал: Узумаки пора уводить, если они хотят увидеть завтра адекватного жениха на свадьбе. Но всё дело было в том, что именно этого Саске и не хотел.  
\- Я отведу его, - был короткий ответ.  
Ошибочность своих ожиданий Учиха понял в тот же момент, как только попытался поставить Наруто на ноги: тот ни в какую не желал покидать уютный диванчик, причём, против были даже его собственные конечности. Иными словами, Узумаки пить не умел. Под сдавленное хрюканье со стороны Кибы, красноречивый взгляд «вот уж где напряяяяг..» Шикамару и одобряющий кивок Шино Учиха взвалил тяжёлое во всех смыслах бремя на свою спину.  
«Идиот. Кому что доказать хотел? Не умеешь – не пей», - думал Саске, шагая по пыльной дороге к дому Наруто. Его схмуренные брови и поджатые губы вполне оправдывали настроение хозяина, поэтому случайных «бесед» со знакомыми удалось избежать: мало ли что можно ожидать от бывшего нукенина - читалось в редких взглядах. Сказать по правде, Учиха даже рад был такому настороженному к себе отношению, и, будь его воля, он бы ушёл из деревни вновь в любой момент. Однако было одно существенное «но», которое его здесь держало, и сейчас это самое «но» вдруг почему-то решило, что вправе распускать свои руки. Перехватив висящего через плечо, но пассивно сопротивляющегося блондина покрепче, Саске открыл нужную дверь.  
Небольшая квартирка встретила своих гостей живописным бардаком, затхлостью и полным отсутствием света. Безрезультатно помучав выключатель, последний из легендарного клана Учиха не нашёл ничего другого, как искать путь так, на свой страх и риск, как говорится. Споткнувшись не раз и не два, наступив на что-то мерзко хрустнувшее и задев локтями все углы в доме, Саске, наконец, добрался до узумаковской спальни. Ещё минута, и блондинистый засранец был водружён на законное место - на постель, где и, раскидав руки в стороны, сладко засопел. Чисто теоретически подобная картина могла растопить суровое сердце черноволосого юноши, на практике же дела обстояли куда как иначе.  
«Мне что, пасти теперь тебя всю ночь, идиот? Даже ловушек не поставил - кто хочешь залезай. Хокаге…» Если бы мысли можно было облечь в интонации, сарказма в излияниях Саске было бы не занимать. Скрежетнув зубами, Учиха отвёл взгляд от освещённого луной спокойного лица блондина, и оглядел комнату. Глаза немного попривыкли к темноте, поэтому все предметы виделись куда чётче, чем прежде, да и особых изменений уж где-где, а в квартире Узумаки не произошло. Та же мебель, обилие грязной одежды по углам и валяющийся мусор, те же полупрозрачные шторы, неплотно сдвинутые и легко пропускающие сейчас лучи ночного светила, даже спальный колпак Наруто и тот был тот же самый, только висел теперь на спинке стула. «Впопыхах бросил», - подумалось Саске, а взгляд уже скользнул выше – на стол, где в рамке стояла старая, но такая знакомая их общая фотография. Команда номер семь, в полном её составе: добродушно улыбающийся сквозь маску Какаши-сенсей, он сам, по обыкновению, хмурый и чем-то недовольный, Наруто, которому улыбаться пристало сразу во все тридцать два, и Сакура… Саске невольно сжал зубы, остановившись взглядом на лице тринадцатилетней розоволосой девчушки. Разве мог он предположить когда-нибудь, что Узумаки добьётся своего, и Харуно ответит ему взаимностью? Да ещё и устоит перед самим Саске? А ведь он так старался… Учиха прикрыл глаза, и воспоминания недавней встречи нахлынули на него.

-Ну, что, Саске? Как твои дела? – высокая стройная девушка опустилась рядом с ним на скамейку, разворачиваясь в пол оборота, на её губах играла приветливая улыбка. – Наруто сказал, что ты будешь шафером на нашей свадьбе. Честно говоря, я ничего другого и не ожидала, - её волосы спускались на открытые платьем плечи, выгодно подчёркивая матовость загорелой кожи. Учиха поднял глаза, встречаясь с тёплым взглядом зелёных глаз.  
\- Лучше тебя на эту роль никого не найти, - продолжила куноичи, ненавязчиво разглядывая своего собеседника, - ведь он тебя так любит и до сих пор гордится, что вернул тебя домой.  
\- Я вернулся сам, - нарушил своё молчание Саске, в свою очередь проходясь заинтересованным взглядом по фигуре девушки. Наверное, если бы Учихе взбрело в голову сделать это до своего ухода из Конохи, Сакура в тот же момент была бы его, но сейчас девушка лишь тихо улыбнулась и склонила голову к плечу.  
\- А ты всё ещё не оставляешь попыток, да? – на сей раз в её голосе проскользнули насмешливые нотки, - крепкий орешек попался тебе, Саске. Это всё впустую, ты же знаешь.  
\- Вполне, - чуть подумав, кивнул брюнет, и вся его заинтересованность испарилась, а лицо приняло прежнее скучающее выражение. Он, действительно, знал, что на этом поле его битва проиграна, и тут уже ничего не изменить.  
\- Ино, Тен-Тен, даже Хината… Саске, как же ты стал предсказуем в своих действиях, - словно не обращая внимания на смену настроения парня, Сакура продолжала говорить, - мне жаль лишь девчонок, ведь они, действительно, поверили, что интересны тебе. Хотя что это я, если бы не один факт, я бы тоже не устояла.  
Заметив, что её стали слушать всерьёз, розоволосая красавица улыбнулась шире:  
\- Я так любила тебя, Саске… ещё тогда, будучи несмышлённой дурочкой, которая бегала за тобой, следила за каждым шагом и с трепетом в груди ловила каждый твой равнодушный взгляд, когда он по той или иной причине задерживался на мне. И ведь я ничего не знала тогда, не понимала… а если и видела что-то, как в моей голове могло подобное уложиться? Чтобы ты и Наруто…  
\- Так ты знаешь?  
\- Боже, Саске! Конечно, я знаю, - немного раздражённо девушка передёрнула плечами, вглядываясь в чёрные глаза. – Видимо, ты совсем отчаялся, раз не хочешь меня слышать, ведь я растолковываю уже битых пол часа!  
Всего на секунду воцарилось молчание, за это время девушка смогла успокоить взбунтовавшиеся нервы.  
\- Я поняла это тогда на дороге из Конохи, когда ты ушёл. Помнишь, ты ещё ударил меня? Но прежде было сказано столько слов, что мой мозг вдруг отказался пеленать действительность в иллюзии, и волна понимания принесла мне гораздо больше боли, чем твои слова. Все те взгляды в его сторону, соперничество, борьба, самопожертвование ради спасения друг друга. Твоё раздражение, твоя боль, невысказанные слова… Всё это было таким очевидным, что мне показалось, будто сердце разлетится на мелкие осколки. Я думала: зачем мне это всё, если я никогда не стану предметом твоих мыслей, никогда не смогу обнять тебя и поцеловать, как возлюбленного, никогда не услышу слов любви…  
Саске тяжело посмотрел на давнюю подругу, чувствуя, что боль, о которой говорила девушка, истинна и существует до сих пор, она сжимает хрупкое, но такое сильное сердце куноичи в жестоких тисках, не давая возможности расслабиться. А Сакура, вмиг как-то поникнув, продолжала:  
\- И если вся твоя ненависть была дарована брату, любовь принадлежала только Наруто. День ото дня она становилась всё больше, всё невыносимей и тяжелее, я знаю, Саске, потому что моя любовь к тебе – она такая же. До сих пор я люблю лишь тебя, ты же понимаешь это? – тонкие пальцы сжали плечи Учихи, но последний не сдвинулся с места. Сейчас Саске нечего было сказать.  
\- Люблю лишь тебя… но замуж выйду за другого. И это будет моя месть, Саске. За разбитое сердце, за обманутые надежды… за то, что твоё сердце принадлежит не мне, - впившись ногтями и едва не прорвав тонкую ткань учиховской рубашки, Сакура резко отпрянула и поднялась со скамьи. – Я знаю, ты никогда не расскажешь ему о своей любви и будешь страдать, видя счастливое лицо своего возлюбленного. Уж поверь, я сумею сделать Наруто счастливым, - с этими словами Сакура развернулась и ушла прочь. Саске ещё долго смотрел ей вслед, не обронив ни единого слова: осталось всего несколько дней, и своеобразное пророчество девушки сбудется.

Сглотнув, Учиха вынырнул из тяжёлой пучины воспоминаний. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, словно запоздалая реакция на открывшуюся действительность, ведь известие о предстоящей свадьбе Саске встретил вполне спокойно.  
Теперь же всё было по-другому: волна отчаяния и невыносимой тоски заполнили душу Учихи, а эта неизбежность, невозможность ничего изменить просто сжигали изнутри. Юноша стиснул зубы, сдерживая рвущийся наружу стон, и зажмурил глаза: сейчас, в тишине комнаты, удары собственного сердца оглушали. Но самым горьким было то, что он, действительно, не мог ничего поделать: даже открывшись Наруто, Саске не ждало ничего, кроме непонимающего взгляда и неловких слов извинений. Ставить на кон дружбу ради несбыточной мечты? Это слишком глупо и неправильно, не по-учиховски. Зато страдание и боль за многие годы стали своеобразными спутниками их семьи, каждого по отдельности и всех вместе.  
«Уйти? Бросить всё, постараться забыть?» Чёрные пряди скрыли осунувшееся лицо, словно бы пряча Учиху от окружающего мира. От тихого дыхания Наруто. От механического скрежета часовых шестерёнок, приближающих тот момент, когда восходящее солнце оповестит о начале нового дня. От необходимости улыбаться и произносить обязательный тост шафера за счастье молодожёнов. От одиночества, грозящего стать слишком материальным.  
\- Вернись.  
Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Учиха приподнял голову.  
\- Я обязательно верну тебя…  
Удостоверившись, что ему это не показалось, Саске в считанные секунды оказался рядом с крепко спящим блондином и склонился к его лицу, к самым губам, шепчущим такие знакомые слова. «Я снюсь тебе?» - промелькнуло в голове, а тупая ноющая боль в груди только усилилась, вплетаясь скользкими плетями в душу, сжимая её, пронзая насквозь, чтобы уже никогда больше не покинуть столь радушного хозяина.  
\- Саске…  
\- Знаешь, я тебя люблю, - ни с того ни с сего вдруг проговорил Учиха и как-то горько усмехнулся, вглядываясь в чуть подрагивающие белёсые ресницы. – Уже давно.  
Чуть помолчав, как будто собираясь с мыслями, брюнет коснулся приоткрытых губ спящего подушечкой пальца, нежно огладил контур, ловя горячий выдыхаемый воздух, и замер.  
\- Это неправильно и совсем на меня не похоже, - Наруто не слышал тихих слов признания, и поэтому Саске было легко говорить: слова сменяли одно другое, складываясь в своеобразную исповедь, которая хоть и не снимала груз с души, но делала его немного легче. – Мы ещё детьми были, когда я почувствовал влечение к тебе, всему такому солнечному, с вечной улыбкой на лице, глупой болтовнёй ни о чём и обо всём сразу. Ты просто не мог не привлекать к себе внимание.  
Неловко с непривычки улыбнувшись, черноволосый юноша склонил голову на подушку: смотреть было разрешено, но не касаться. Хотя когда это Учиха следовал правилам? И тонкие, всегда холодные пальцы осторожно погладили усики-полоски на щеках сопящего во сне парня.  
\- Задиристый, взбалмошный, неугомонный. Не укладывающийся ни в какие рамки, ты, сам того не понимая, заряжал всех окружающих своей энергией, жаждой жизни. Ты был центром, самым ярким светилом, вокруг которого строился мир. Наруто, если бы ты только знал, как я тебя ненавидел за это. И за свою любовь к тебе. Ненужную, противоестественную, невыносимую.  
На секунду прикрыв глаза, Саске вновь прислушался к тихому дыханию блондина – несколько часов, и взойдёт солнце, и тогда можно будет попрощаться со своей мечтой и своим сердцем навечно: то, что он не сможет больше полюбить кого-то ещё, парень был уверен. «Быть может», - думал Учиха, - «отпустить тебя будет правильнее...» И всё же горячий комок мышц в груди не давал покоя, с каждой новой порцией крови разгоняя по венам сумасшедшую надежду, что вот сейчас время остановится, и у них с Наруто будет целая вечность. Только для них двоих.  
Но стрелки часов неумолимо отстукивали свой ритм, отмеряя ускользающее время, а слов больше не было. Саске молча смотрел на умиротворённое лицо парня, лежащего рядом, и его пальцы всё так же непроизвольно гладили мягкую бархатную кожу узумаковских щёк. Наверное, он так и пролежал бы рядом с Наруто всю оставшуюся ночь, рассматривая его, впитывая и буквально выжигая в памяти образ любимого человека, если бы последний вдруг не сделал то, отчего Саске на мгновение забыл, как дышать.  
Что-то тихо пробормотав и заметно поморщившись, будущий жених вдруг завозился во сне и, не долго думая, обнял застывшего Учиху, закинув на него свою руку. Если вспомнить о том, что с самого детства Наруто мечтал застать своего лучшего друга и соперника врасплох, то именно сейчас это получилось у него лучше всего. Оказавшись лицом к лицу с Наруто, Саске боялся даже вздохнуть лишний раз, не то, чтобы пошевелиться. Тёплое дыхание, аромат кожи Узумаки, смешанный с запахом алкоголя и каких-то специй, биение его сердца, близость желанного тела… Сознание Учихи всё больше отказывалось мириться с постоянным барьером, запретом даже думать о Наруто иначе, чем как о друге и сопернике. Жажда обладать была просто невыносима.  
\- Наруто… - прошептал Саске и неловко притянул парня ближе к себе, почти касаясь его губ своими. – Как же я смогу отпустить тебя?  
Обычно бесстрастный и жестокий Учиха словно стал другим человеком, поддаваясь внутренней страсти собственного тела.  
\- Как я смогу позволить тебе быть счастливым с ней? – едва слышно шептал он, не стараясь поцеловать, а просто прижимаясь к мягкой плоти своими губами, сминая и захватывая её, чтобы выдохнуть всё своё желание в приоткрытые губы Наруто. - Останься со мной.  
Скользя руками под футболку Узумаки, Саске с почти животной страстью прижимал Наруто к себе, исследовал дрожащими от возбуждения руками его тело, чувствуя под пальцами небольшие бугорки позвонков, угловатые лопатки, подтянутые мышцы пресса. Казалось, его руки были везде: Саске буквально разрывался от желания потрогать, поцеловать, попробовать на вкус загорелую кожу. Запах Наруто, что-то довольно бормотавшего во сне и льнущего к ласкающим рукам Учихи, сводил последнего с ума, и Саске сам не понял, как успел снять и мешающую футболку, и форменные брюки друга, как разделся сам. В его голове не осталось и капли здравого смысла, а долго лелеемое, скрываемое от посторонних глаз, чувство сломало все преграды. Исступлённо целуя горячие губы, шею, плечи Наруто, Учиха не отдавал себе отчёта, что ещё немного и, воспользовавшись слабостью пьяного спящего друга, изнасилует его. Если бы не эта чёртова свадьба, пьянка на мальчишнике, эта глупая месть Сакуры и прочее, Саске никогда в жизни не пошёл бы на это. Любовь к солнечному мальчику-лису была его проклятием, и его защитой от глупостей одновременно. Но теперь не было смысла корить себя или предаваться размышлениям «если бы да как бы», и единственной мыслью Саске было желание взять, сжать парня в руках и никогда не выпускать. Да, Саске был собственником, более того, жестоким собственником. Поэтому, когда в один из моментов его стали с силой отталкивать, что-то кричать, выворачиваться, Саске не сразу понял, что его жертва, на самом деле, уже таковой не является. Реальность происходящего нахлынула как-то разом, действуя поэффективнее ледяного душа.  
\- Эй, что ты делаешь? Совсем с ума сошёл? – приподняв голову, Саске встретился с ещё сонным, но уже полным возмущения взглядом синих глаз, - Саске, ты чего? – в этих глазах плескалось такое искренне недоумение, что Учихе нестерпимо захотелось на деле продемонстрировать всё, что он уже успел сделать, снова и непременно продолжить. Но как только его губы вновь коснулись зацелованной до красных пятен шеи Узумаки, его сразу же отпихнули от себя весьма ощутимым тычком в грудь.  
-Сдурел что ли? Придурок! – Наруто даже подскочил на кровати, - что на тебя нашло?  
Заметив, что и он сам, и его друг пребывают в чём мать родила, Наруто тут же залился краской и натянул на себя одеяло, не переставая что-то бормотать о том, что кто-то просто не умеет пить. Однако тяжёлый взгляд Саске, встретивший его, как только Наруто поднял глаза, по-настоящему испугал парня. В тёмных, как ночь, глазах Учихи не было и намёка на алкогольное опьянение, зато желания, возбуждения – предостаточно.  
\- Саске… - неуверенно прошептал Узумаки, в миг окончательно протрезвев, Учиха же только усмехнулся.  
\- Что, струсил? – хрипло проговорил он, скаля зубы в кривой полуулыбке, - боишься меня, Узумаки? Боишься того, что ты видишь?  
Учиха сидел неподвижно, подогнув одну ногу под себя и опёршись на вытянутые вперёд руки, взгляд же из-под растрепавшихся чёрных прядей казался диким. Да, таким он и был сейчас: уверенным хищником, только начавшим играть со своей жертвой.  
\- Что ты хочешь сказать? Я не понимаю, Саске! – почти непроизвольно светловолосый парень тянул край одеяла выше, будто подобная защита могла обезопасить его от спятившего друга.  
\- Ты такой идиот, - с наигранным вздохом проговорил Саске, медленно становясь на оба колена и выпрямляясь. Его бледная от природы кожа в свете занимающейся зари казалась почти прозрачной, а тёмные отросшие пряди резко контрастировали, ложась на плечи парня. Учиха Саске был очень красив, Наруто даже удивился, что никогда раньше не смотрел на своего друга именно с такой стороны. Сильное, в меру мускулистое тело Саске вызывало восхищение, почти восторг, и Наруто, не отрываясь, скользил взглядом по фигуре своего лучшего друга. Однако, поймав себя на мысли, что Саске кажется ему просто идеальным, причём во всём, Наруто в тот же миг словно очнулся из своеобразного забытья и поднял глаза. Саске был возбуждён, а всего несколько минут назад он целовал его, и Наруто в смятении уже начинал сомневаться в дружеских чувствах Учихи.  
\- Я тебя хочу, - слова, последовавшие после непродолжительного молчания, только подтвердили опасения блондина, и Наруто распахнул глаза.  
\- Х-хочешь? – пробормотал он, не веря собственным ушам.  
\- А ты, действительно, идиот, - вздохнул Учиха, подбираясь к вжимающемуся в спинку кровати парню ближе. - Ты разве не видишь?  
Узумаки видел. Но поверить всё равно не мог. Как? Они же лучшие друзья, неутомимые соперники, старающиеся превзойти друг друга во всём, и… Чёрт побери, завтра же свадьба! Завтра Наруто берёт в жёны свою первую и единственную любовь, которой добивался так долго!  
\- Вот так просто? Хочешь и всё?! – возмущённо вскричал он, поднимаясь на коленях тоже и не давая Саске вновь зажать его между кроватью и собственным телом. – Ты просто сошёл с ума! Это же я - Наруто, мы – друзья, ты – шафер на моей свадьбе, помнишь? Ты – самый лучший шафер, которого только можно желать, Саске, очнись!  
\- Это ты очнись, - лицо Учихи приняло прежнее бесстрастное выражение, - я несколько лет мечтаю затащить тебя в постель и отодрать так, чтобы ты навсегда запомнил, кому принадлежишь, - упёршись руками в стену за спиной друга, Саске замер в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица.  
Спинка кровати неприятно давила на поясницу, но Наруто не решался двинуться с места, однако, в душе заклокотал гнев, как только парень услышал последние слова Учихи.  
\- Я не принадлежу тебе, Саске, - почти прорычал Наруто, глядя в чёрные глаза напротив, - и мне плевать, что ты там себе напридумывал. Я не хочу бить тебя, но если ты сейчас же не уберёшься из моей комнаты…  
\- То что? Ударишь? – усмехнулся Учиха, приподнимая брови, - я не боюсь тебя, Наруто. Боишься ты. Что я уйду, не завершив задуманного, ведь так? Я вижу в твоих глазах этот страх, на самом деле ты хочешь, чтобы я прижал тебя к этой стене, к постели или ещё к чему-нибудь и показал на деле, что мои слова не пустой звук…  
Договорить Учиха не успел – сильный удар под дых заставил его отлететь к противоположной спинке кровати.  
\- Ты слишком много на себя берёшь, Саске, - зло проговорил Наруто, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не напасть на друга вновь: кровь бешено пульсировала в голове, а пальцы сжимались в кулаки почти до боли. И всё же Наруто понимал: Учиха не в себе, спорить с ним бесполезно. – Завтра я буду ждать тебя здесь. Вовремя. И да, я всё ещё хочу тебя видеть на свадьбе.  
Стараясь внутренне успокоиться, Наруто поднялся с кровати, чтобы найти своё бельё, но в тот же момент пожалел, что недооценил Учиху: за столько времени их знакомства пора бы уже и привыкнуть - упрямству чёртова гения нет предела.  
\- Свадьба, свадьба, свадьба… только и знаешь, что говорить об этом, - перехватив Наруто поперёк груди, Саске заблокировал его руки в цепком захвате. - Неужели ты мечтаешь завести семью с Харуно? Нарожать кучу детишек, таскаться по магазинам в поисках пелёнок и прочей хрени?  
\- Саскееее…  
Но брюнет не обратил внимания на этот рык, только крепче сжимая вырывающегося парня в кольце своих рук и уворачиваясь от всевозможных приёмов.  
\- Я лучше сдохну, знаешь, чем допущу это. Ты забыл? Ты мечтал стать Хокаге, защищать деревню, её жителей… А вместо этого хочешь стать примерным папочкой-семьянином?  
\- Идиот! Отпусти меня! Ты несёшь полный бред! Да, мы – шиноби, но у нас есть возможность создавать семьи! Ты сам родился в такой!  
\- Коноха уничтожила мою семью, если ты не помнишь! – не отдавая себе отчёта, Саске толкнул парня на кровать, тут же прижимая его собственным телом. – Я ненавижу эту деревню и каждого её жителя! Я ненавижу всё это! Но ты вернул меня сюда… ты сам захотел, чтобы я вернулся! Как ты думаешь, почему я последовал за тобой?! Пошевели своими двумя извилинами, давай же!  
Кулак с силой врезался рядом с лицом затихшего блондина, взбивая складками постельное бельё. Саске трясло.  
\- Я вернулся, потому что ты попросил. Ты сказал, что вернёшь меня, чего бы тебе этого не стоило, потому что я нужен тебе! Ты повторял это от встречи к встрече, и я поверил, понимаешь?! Всё это время… как только увидел тебя и до сих пор, я люблю, - едва сдерживаясь, чтобы следующий удар не пришёлся в лицо Наруто, Саске вжался вспотевшим от напряжения лбом в плечо парня, лежащего под ним.  
\- Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не хочу слышать о твоей свадьбе? Почему я даже подумать о том, что завтра вся моя жизнь превратится в пыль, не могу? Очень долго я лелеял мечту расправиться с братом и уйти с тобой на край света… И ты даже представить не можешь, чего мне стоило вернуться сюда после смерти Итачи, смотреть в улыбающиеся лица виновников гибели его и всей моей семьи. А всё потому, что я поверил в мечту. В осколки её, которые я день ото дня стараюсь собрать заново, но лишь режу пальцы.  
Учиха замолк, и в комнате вновь воцарилась тишина, прерываемая механическим тиканьем стрелок часов да дыханием двоих парней: спокойным - Наруто, и прерывающеся-рваным – Саске.  
Прошло минут десять или, быть может, больше, прежде чем Наруто нарушил гнетущую атмосферу комнаты:  
\- Я обязательно верну тебя, Саске. Куда бы ты ни ушёл. Так было и всегда будет, - осторожное успокаивающее поглаживание по голове стало для Саске неожиданностью, - поэтому не смей даже думать о том, чтобы покинуть меня вновь.  
\- Наруто…  
\- Заткнись. Послушай меня хоть раз, Саске, - и от этого раздражённого голоса Учихе почему-то захотелось рассмеяться, - пожалуй, ещё одной вещью, которая никогда не изменится, будет моя потребность в тебе. Ты нужен мне. Очень нужен. И хотя я…  
Однако теперь настало время Саске прерывать душевный монолог лучшего друга и возлюбленного, и он поступил куда более действенным способом, чем до этого использовал Наруто: настойчиво прижавшись к припухлым от украденных поцелуев губам, Учиха поцеловал его.

Утро оба парня встретили усталые, но, как говорится, довольные. Саске крепко сжимал в своих объятиях Наруто, нежно поглаживая подушечками пальцев изгиб его позвоночника, и изредка почёсывал выступающие бугорки ногтем, – Наруто морщился, но не возражал. Светловолосая голова лежала на груди Учихи, и Наруто никак не мог оторваться от тихой музыки родного сердца. Он ещё не до конца осмыслил, что произошло ночью и как теперь со всем этим разбираться, но уже точно знал: свадьбу придётся отложить до лучших времён, причём, роли однозначно должны поменяться, ведь Саске никогда не позволит ему жениться на ком-то другом, - в этом блондин был уверен.  
Что же касается мыслей Учихи, то они были весьма схожи: с немного ехидной улыбкой на губах Саске представлял, как удивятся гости, когда увидят Узумаки в белом пышном платье и свадебной диадеме из цветов. А потом, уже на праздничном банкете, он обязательно захочет по всем правилам снять кружевную подвязку с очаровательной ножки своей «невесты», и пусть только блондинчик попробует возмутиться!  
\- Саааске!  
Очнувшись от сладких грёз, брюнет взглянул на своё личное счастье.  
\- Мм?  
\- Выпусти меня, в дверь стучат, - и хотя Наруто говорил весьма уверенно, было ясно, что вставать он не собирается, поэтому Саске лишь пожал плечами и спустился ладонями на упругие ягодицы блондина.  
\- Пусть стучат.  
\- Дверь же вышибут, - неуверенно продолжал Наруто, ёрзая в попытках увернуться от настойчивых приставаний.  
\- Ну, и пусть.  
\- Но, Саске, это, наверняка, по поводу свадьбы, - светловолосый юноша закусил губу и осторожно покосился на Учиху, - к тому же ты мне обещал, что не будешь… Я сказал - не будешь! торопить события…  
Однако, несмотря на все возмущённые вопли Наруто, Саске и не думал останавливаться: его ладони уже вовсю массировали аппетитные полушария ягодиц Узумаки, заставляя последнего ёрзать сильнее. Конечно же, от таких неоднозначных обоюдных движений остаться равнодушными не могли ни тот, ни другой.  
\- Сас…ммм..ке… Сволочь.  
В это время по другую сторону стен, у самых дверей дома, собрался едва ли не весь выпуск шиноби, являющихся, к своему ужасу, ещё и друзьями виновника сей галдящей своры. Здесь был и Киба, и Чоджи, и Шикамару.. последний, кстати, выглядел весьма подозрительно, вкупе с прячущимся за Хинату Нейджи. По обыкновению, чуть поодаль от всех стоял Шино, которому дела не было ни до чего, включая и свадьбу друга. Вообще, создавалось впечатление, что этот парень живёт на своей волне, а окружающий его мир… случайные помехи. Однако не нужно упускать из виду тот факт, что известно об этом мире нелюдимому жуковеду было куда больше, чем некоторым.  
Но самой видной фигурой во всей компании, конечно же, была Харуно Сакура, и вовсе не из-за свадебного туалета, в который девушка была облачена. Куда более эффектным выглядело то, как розоволосая красавица, наплевав на окружающих, пышное платье и облетевший от интенсивных манипуляций букет, яростно колотила в дверь своего несостоявшегося жениха, выкрикивая при этом всевозможные проклятия как в адрес Наруто, так и Учихи.  
Если же вы хотите знать, откуда она узнала о присутствии в доме черноволосого засранца, который увёл у неё жениха, спросите об этом у Шино.

Конец.


End file.
